marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
George (Irish)
|gender = Male |DOD = November 2, 2015 |affiliation = Kitchen Irish |tv series = Daredevil *''Bang'' |actor = Dave McCrea |status = Deceased}} George was a member of the Kitchen Irish who briefly betrayed his own people to side with Wilson Fisk's criminal empire, before returning to the Irish when Fisk was arrested only to be shot and killed by the Punisher alongside several other mobsters. Biography Kitchen Irish Assisiting Wilson Fisk Despite being a member of the once powerful and feared criminal organization of the Kitchen Irish, George saw an opportunity to gain more power and changed his loyalty to Wilson Fisk when he saw Fisk's criminal empire, with connections to the Hand and Russian Mafia, was taking control of New York City while the Irish were falling back. When Fisk was arrested by the FBI, George returned to the Kitchen Irish despite Nesbitt still holding a grudge against him for the betrayal.Daredevil: 2.01: Bang Massacre at the Burren Club 's meeting]] George joined then other key members of the Kitchen Irish for a meeting held by Nesbitt. As Nesbitt began giving a speech in which he called for sober reflection, George attempted to make a joke about them all being drunk only to be shut up by Nesbitt's glaring eye. While Nesbitt addressed the group George went to grab another drink but was stopped by Cullen while Nesbitt mocked George for siding with Wilson Fisk's criminal empire, rubbing his head roughly before telling the group to take back New York City's drug trade now Fisk was in Ryker's Island. ]] Nesbitt told the group how now the Russian Mafia was defeated and the Hand had fled, the drug rings were ready to be taken, with George and the others cheering him on as he spoke. Just as Nesbitt rallied the men behind him, the Punisher fired a shot through the wall which hit Nesbitt in the forehead, killing him instantly. The Kitchen Irish crew launched up and began firing back as bullets littered the room, killing all of them. George took a bullet to the throat and fell back onto his chair as he bled out and died. Personality Despite being a member of the Kitchen Irish, a mob with fierce views on loyalty, George proved himself to be somewhat disloyal by originally turning against the Irish and working instead for Wilson Fisk until Fisk's arrest, something Nesbitt greatly resented about him. Once back with the Irish, George showed himself to still be disrespectful to their leadership, getting drunk and talking over Nesbitt, with Cullen warning him to stop. Equipment Weapons *'Handgun': During the shootout against the Punisher, George drew his handgun and fired back against his attacker with the Kitchen Irish members, until he was eventually shot in the throat and killed. Facilities *'Burren Club': To be added Relationships Allies *Kitchen Irish **Nesbitt † **Finn Cooley † **Kelly Cooley † **Cullen † **Thomas † **Johnny † **Elliot Grote/Grotto † Enemies *Wilson Fisk - Former Ally *Frank Castle/Punisher - Killer References Category:Daredevil (TV series) Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Red Hair Category:Grey Eyes Category:Kitchen Irish Members Category:Criminals Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Killed by Punisher